I am K
by Vaiketh
Summary: Naomi Misora and L Lawliet are the only two who know of L's lover, Kaoru. Once she dies in an accident, L meets a new rival. While fighting through the Drama and Romance, Naomi and L battle to find his supposedly dead Lover,with knew and old friends.
1. Chapter 1

A browned leaf falls silently on the broken pavement. A drop of blood hit's the cold concrete, falling from the lifeless body that was once known as Kouru Kaida. The sound of sirens signal throughout the panicked city. Everything in slow-motion. As the ambulance pulls over, the doors burst open. Out runs a man, young in his twenties. He makes his way, running around the many cars scattered and in flames in a heap. The man arrives at two cars, where he stares in despair. There in his sight is a body, stuck between two cars. Drenched in blood. He stares in loss, as two men from the ambulance bring a stretcher to him. Everything slower than ever. The man runs to the body, and puts his hands on her face, gently slapping her, calling out 'Wake up' as tears form in his eyes. The men with the stretcher call out, "Ryuzaki, we have-". Stopping, the two men stare at the body. "Kaoru, please! Kaoru wake up, you have to wake up now!" Ryuzaki screams. The men walk over to Ryuzaki, and place there hands on his shoulder. "She isn't going to wake up, sir." The two men move the cars, making the lifeless body fall into a puddle of blood. Ryuzaki picks up the body, and puts her onto the stretcher, letting the men take her to the hospital.

"I know she was important to all of us, including Ryuzaki, the most. Kaoru was our best spy, our best 'right hand man', and our second best detective." Mr. Yagami walked away from the black coffin, as Ryuzaki got up and walked towards. As they passed, he whispered to Mr. Yagami, "Please, do not say her real name." Mr. Yagami nods, and sits next to his wife. Ryuzaki stood in front of the coffin, tracing the side with his finger. He looked over to the small crowd of people.

"None of you knew this," he began, "but she was not only my partner in this investigation, and my childhood friend, she was also my lover." He choked out the words, as Naomi raced to him. She held him in close, comforting him. She quietly walks him outside of the funeral, and off into the field next to it.

"It's okay L, I know she was most important to you." Naomi whispers, taking Ryuzaki into her arms like a mother to a child. Ryuzaki clutched her shirt, and cried for the first time. Naomi rubbed the back of Ryuzaki's head, ruffling his spiky black hair, and she too, began to cry. After a few minutes of mourning, it began to rain, and the two of them went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryuzaki." the voice echoed through his head, as he looked up. He was sitting in an alleyway by two dumpsters, in a puddle. His white, baggy shirt was ripped and messy. No sneakers covered the cold flesh on his shaking feat. His jeans, dark blue, spotted with mud. His flawless pale skin covered with a few spots of dirt. Ryuzaki's wide eyes slowly met the girl in front of him. She had long brown hair. Ryuzaki couldn't say anything, if this was a dream, or what? The girl slowly brought out her hand, making him wince, as she held it out in front of him 'The name's Dawn Sakuria.' She whispered as he took her hand.

"I'm-" "I know very well who you are, L." She smiled and brought him out onto the side walk. He looked down as he hunched his back, walking in a sort of motion, almost as if he didn't know how to walk. He had dark lines under his eyes. He was in too much shock to recollect anything going on. She knew who he was, yet he had never seen this girl in his life, had he? Ryuzaki shook the idea from his mind. There was no possible way he could have met her.

Soon they arrived at a big, red brick building. Once she opened the door, there to his surprise, sitting on a ruby couch, munching down on a chocolate bar surrounded by men with guns, and a girl with long blond hair, and red eyes on his lap, was Mello. Mello kissed the girl's cheek as she winced and tried to get away, only causing Mello to put a gun to her head.

"L, nice to see you again. Where the hell have you been hiding, you closet perv?" Mello spoke as if happy and disgusted to see the man in front of him. Ryuzaki looked at the girl on his lap, as Dawn glared at Mello and ran to her.

"My bad, I forgot to introduce you, how rude of me." Mello took the girl by the back of her hair and brought her over, with a gun to her head, to L. Dawn nearly growled as the body guards held her back.

"You see, this is my girlfriend, her name is Aurora, but we like to call her blackjack around here. That is her twin, Dawn." He nodded over to Dawn, who looked like she was ready to kill somebody. Ryuzaki sighed. Mello grabbed the girl and forced a kiss on her, only to be slapped right after. Mello through her onto the floor and kicked her.

"What the fuck? Is that what I get for showing my love for you? Bitch!" He yelled as she kicked Blackjack again, causing blood to trickle out of her mouth as she got up, holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry babe, kiss me." Mello said, bringing her closer to him, with a gun at her head like a fly on watermelon, once again. Blackjack leaned in and kissed him, soon enough grimacing away towards Dawn. Once they were next to each other, the only difference were the hair and eyes.

"You are probably wondering why you're hear, right?" Mello queered.

"Yes, it is only natural if one was abducted to wonder where they were taken." His voice was flat.

"I did not abduct you, I was only helping you!" Dawn hissed, looking him in her eyes. Mello snapped his fingers, causing Dawn to get up and take L by the hand and lead him down the hall to a room, where she let him in. The room was all white, with one black bed in the middle. Dawn nodded and Ryuzaki walked in. She sat on the bed with him. "I take it you two know each other."

"Yes, we do, very well." He responded, still flat. Dawn nodded and got off the bed, leaving Ryuzaki sitting there, staring off into space, his legs tucked in to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs.

* * *

I do NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! I am a fan, and this is my fanfic, I did not steal ideas, this was my dream.


End file.
